Strike Force Heroes 2 Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Weapon page names Hey all you Strike Force Heroes 2 Wikia editors, I've noticed that someone has been creating pages for Grenade Launchers, and naming them something like "XM25" instead of "XM25 Grenade Launcher". I'd like to thank whoever made those for contributing, and ask that in the future, weapon pages should have the weapon type ''as well as the name. Such as "Intervention Sniper Rifle" instead of plainly "Intervention". Thanks again for the edits, Steel Bowmaster (talk) 16:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Steel Another thing I want to run by you guys, There is a category page for Melees specifically, and I don't think it's necassary. There are actually two category pages, and I want to redirect them to both to a category page on Secondary weapons. Thoughts? ~~Steel Hello SFH2 Wikia editors; I am in the process of creating subcategory pages for the weapons. Instead of just having a category page entitled "weapons," I'm creating category pages for Assault Rifles, Machine Guns, etc. and adding them as subcategories to the main "weapons" category. However, there are some pages for each weapon types, but they aren't category pages. I'm going to merge them with the category pages, so when you go to the Assault Rifle category page, at the top will have the full info from the Assault Rifle normal page. I will change the normal one to a redirect to the Category page. Thoughts or comments? Steel Bowmaster (talk) 21:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) forum? so, i dont see a forum here, is there somewhere else to discuss stuff/ask questions? for example, i would like to know peoples opinions on the best engineer loadout. how would i do that? Is their anybody else here? So, I'll get to the point. I would like to "adopt" this wiki, as it looks like there hasn't been a admin for at least a few months, and the b-crat has been gone for over a year, I think. I would like to know if there is anybody else doing anything with this wiki, and if you're okay with that. I did see that there have been some edits lately, so that's great, but there are some other issues that we can't just edit away. For example, a forum would be really nice, and there seems to be a problem with a bunch of spam comments, just swearing, mostly, and with no Admin, they just stay there forever. I can't guarantee I will stick around long, as I will run out of time at some point, and I don't have experience as an admin, but I will do my best with the time I have. I will try to put in my official request for adminship in about a week. If you have any ideas or requests, leave a message on this page, if not, please leave a message anyway, just so I know you're around. -Hogan. (aka "ACE", or "Player") UPDATE: I am waiting for a reply to my request for Adminship. Hogan milligan (talk) 00:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) : I only visited this wiki to add a single picture and didn't plan to stick around, but before leaving forever I decided to check out recent changes for some strange reason, and saw this post. Hmpf. I did check a few other articles and found out that quite a lot of potentially valuable information is missing, and what already exists is often incorrect and sometimes even dumb, so I imagine this wiki would need a lot of work, content-wise. I doubt there's a chance that someone could single-handedly fix all this stuff, so perhaps we could co-operate? Just maybe. WTF-8 (talk) 02:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Article naming So even though there seems to be just WTF-8 and me here, I am going to post this here, just 'cause that's what we will do once there are other people here. We are going to need to decide how to name equipment articles, whether or not to include weapon type in the title, for example. I will explain with the Patriot. It's a primary for the sniper or engineer. Should we title the article for this gun "Patriot SMG", or just "Patriot"? The same goes for the Long Barrel attachment. "Long Barrel", or "Long Barrel Attachment"? How about "M4A4 Assault Rifle"? Or just "M4A4"? This needs to be decided before we start doing more editing. Again, the only people here are you, WTF-8, and me, Hogan milligan, so I could just leave a message on your talk page, but that would be a breach of protocol. In case there is someone else who cares about this wiki, this has to be public. Anyway, I personally think we should call it "Patriot SMG", just for clarity, in consideration of users who don't know about every weapon in the game. I know that these people probably wont be reading or editing this wiki, but the wiki must be user friendly, as most people reading it wont stick around long enough to figure it out. For that matter, I probably wont, so if I were to become an admin, I would need to set work to set up the wiki to be easy for someone else to take leadership. Look up Mega miner wiki. It is inactive, and the last admin left instructions on how to become an admin. He knew he would be leaving, so he set it up to survive that. Unless this wiki drastically increases in popularity, we will eventually be in the same position as Mega miner wiki. I should also add that if my post here sounds terse or rude, I apologize. I do not have the time or reason (considering that there is only one other person here), to touch this up and make it sound nice. If you disagree, please reply, I am willing to change my opinion.Hogan milligan (talk) 23:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC) : Tildes pls : In case of attachments, we most likely won't need to have an article for each one, so there's no need of a naming debate. There just isn't ''that much to say about attachments for them to warrant this many articles, and IMO Attachments article describes them good enough. And, in current form, most (if not all) attachmet articles are literally a picture and 1-2 sentences which explain what's on the picture. This way they are completely worthless. : On an unrelated note, it may be a nice idea to have 2 screenshots (inventory and in-game, if visible) for each attachment added into that big chart, but these clearly won't fit on small displays. : Ehhhh, lack of a quick chat sure hurts. Maybe you could ask a Wikia Helper why doesn't it work? : Talking of weapons.. now it's a complicated question. At first I was going to make a weapon infobox, and include weapon class into it, so there's no need of naming articles in this exotic way. Now I have changed my mind. I've checked out a few more weapon pages and realized that the situation isn't much different from attachment articles. Know what's the difference? Unlike attachments case, a single article most likely can't describe all aspects of this many weapons without becoming extremely big, soooo going the attachment way won't work there. : But. : Quite a lot of weapons only have a few neglible differences (like +- 0.2 RoF), like M4A4 and QBZ 95, and most of other rifles as well, and most of SMGs, and most of other major weapon categories - though these sometimes divide into pretty different sub-categories like OHKO shotguns (Judgement, SPAS 12) and those that require a few shots to take down most enemies (Jackhammer, KSG). What's the big difference between those two rifles? Would their articles look much different? I think no. I would very much like to have articles for each weapon, but with this many weapons being rather similar, we wouldn't have enough unique stuff to write about them, leading to either "one-pic-two-sentences" stubs, or articles full of copypasted tips and tactics. This pushes me to a conclusion that we actually shouldn't follow the one-article-per-weapon way. : What to do, what to do... : Maybe we could come up with a few articles, one for each weapon type (Assault Rifles, Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, ...), and there we'd go into as much detail as possible for each sub-category available in said category? Something like this: "Judgement, SPAS 12 and R870 form an OHKO shotguns sub-category, %copy-paste tips from Judgement to there%. Jackhammer, 1216 and a few others typically require a few shots to kill an enemy, but their high RoF and DPS make a miss less critical, and %copy-paste tips from Jackhammer to there%. Neostead is a piece of crap you should never use" : And another article for statistics of all weapons (on which I'm working right now), probably. Sounds good enough for me. : Thoughts? -- WTF-8 (talk) 19:28, November 20, 2016 (UTC) : There has to be a separate article for each weapon. If the goal were to have the minimum amount of text, a page for each weapon class would work, but that's not the goal. There is a page for Primary Weapons, I think that needs to stay, as a sort of directory. But I do think there should be a page for each weapon catagory, and there are already some, but they have some serious problems; Assault Rifles, Sniper (Weapon Type), Machine Guns, SMGs, Dual Magnums, and, Category:Sniper Rifles. The other weapon types lack pages. The trouble is, all these pages are very irregular; we have, for some reason, a category page for Snipers, and somebody renamed the Dual Magnums page "Magnums". : Another thing, there is very little diversity in the Assault rifle category, so the article would group the information on all of them together. For the snipers there would be a section for high power, low RoF guns (Intervention, DSR1), and a section for fast RoF, low power rifles (MK14, G11). I will write up an article for Shotguns as an example. Hogan milligan (talk) 00:32, November 21, 2016 (UTC) : Update: I am not finished with the shotguns page, but the begining is already up. : Hogan milligan (talk) 18:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :